galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Pods
Drop pods are a method that some airships use to deploy troops from high altitude safely. They can take several forms, from gell that negates fall damage being deployed, to fields that cast feather fall on creatures as they leave the ship, to metall crates fired at the ground at high speeds. Each has its own benefits. 'Steel Drop Pods' *'Cost-' 300 gp per pod *'Army Benefits-' Grants an army deploying from the airship a +2 bonus on checks made to ambush and allows the army to damage an enemy army with a successful ambush check. They give the army a +1 OM for the first round of combat and advantageous terrain for the entire combat. The pods also do 1d4 damage to enemy fortifications at the beginning of Combat. *'Strike Benefits-' A group of people attacking from a drop pod gain a free surprise round combat. Creatures and objects within 30ft of the Drop Pod's Impact take 5d6 damage and are staggered for 1d4 rounds. A successful Reflex save halves the damage and negates the stagger. Damage from this attack ignores hardness of less than 20. The pod creates a crater extending 10ft from it that gives creatures deploying from the crater cover and higher ground. The Pod also comes with a defensive turret that can auto target enemies, it has a ranged touch attack of +5, does 2d8 damage with a x4 crit, and a range increment of 80ft. It carries 50 rounds of ammunition. *'Requirements-' 1 Drop Pod for every 10 people, each pod takes 1 ton of space. Drop pods can carry large or smaller siege engines, though each engine also takes one drop pod. *'Hull Points-' 2 HP per pod *'Critical Components-' 1 Critical Component per 5 Pods Drop Pods are essentially small containers with rockets on the top and bottom to allow rapid deployment and slow landings. They are much better suited for use with small strike teams, the space requirements make fielding large armies via drop pod prohibitive. 'Landing Gel' *'Cost-' 500 gp per gel launcher, 500 gp per ton of Gel. *'Army Benefits-' Grants an army deploying from the airship a +3 bonus on checks made to ambush and gives the army both advantageous terrain and battlefield advantage for the first round of combat. Up to huge size siege engines can be deployed via landing gel as well. *'Strike Benefits-' A group of of people attacking from landing gel gains a free surprise round in combat. While inside the gel cube, a creature has cover, as well as concealment. Creatures that leave the gel cube have concealment for 1d4 rounds afterwards. The Gel cube is 10ftx10ft and lasts for 2d6 rounds. *'Requirements-' The launchers are placed along the bottom of the ship and take up little space. 1 ton of gel last long enough to deploy 50 soldiers. In order to field them in a timely fashion, a ship requires 1 launcher per ton of gel. *'Hull Points-' 5 per launcher *'Critical Components-' 1 per 2 launchers. Landing Gel allows an airship to field a large number of troops fairly rapidly and provides a temporary bastion to attack from, giving armies attacking from a serious advantage. 'Jump Field' *'Cost-' 2,000 gp *'Army Benefits-' Grants an army deploying from the airship a +2 bonus on checks made to ambush. Allows an army to ignore an enemy's bonus from flying for the first round of combat. *'Strike Benefits-' A group of creatures deploying from a Jump Field gains the benefits of Feather Fall for 10 minutes and gains a free surprise round in combat. *'Requirements-' Jump Fields are built into the bottom on the airships. They take up next to no space, instead using PF from the engine to power the fields. The Fields only draw PF while they are active. To facilitate rapid deployment of large armies, while active, the fields draw 5 PF per 50 people deploying. *'Hull Points-' The fields do not take up sufficient space to have HP. *'Critical Components-' 1 Jump Fields are the cheapest, easiest way to deploy large armies rapidly from an airship. Essentially, doors open up in the bottom or sides of the ship, and the soldiers simply step through, gaining the effects of feather fall for them to reach the ground.